


Just Relax

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Caring Shawn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: in which Shawn just wants you to relax for a little





	Just Relax

_**Rockstar:**  you home? _i _have_ chinese _._

_**Honey:**  just left class, be there in ten x_

Shawn smiled down at his phone, shoving it back into his pocket as he locked his car. 

With the Chinese takeout in one hand and keys in the other, he jumped the metal flights of steps until he found himself standing outside of your small apartment in the complex on the outskirts of your college.

You’d given him a key the day you got your own, insisting that if you weren’t living together, he should at least have a key to your apartment. 

You’d been dating for two years, and after hearing about how his last relationship ended, with his ex cheating on him, you knew that by giving him a key to your home, would prove you have nothing to hide from him.

Letting himself in, he closed the door behind him, sighing in relief as the warm air consumed him. 

Winter was just around the corner, and your college was quite close to the sea — resulting in it being a lot colder on campus and around the apartment complexes.

Shawn sighed to himself as he kicked off his shoes and placed his keys in his pocket, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack that stood beside the door.

Another sigh left his lips when he finally saw your apartment. 

He could tell you hadn’t been home all day, and probably rushed out early this morning.

From his position by the front door, he could see your living room and kitchen perfectly, only a few wooden beams to separate the small rooms as they sat beside each other.

He could see your plate and favorite mug sitting meekly in the sink from your morning coffee and toast. 

A half empty glass of water on the counter beside your Advil and he shook his head.

Looking away from the kitchen, he made his way to the small lounge, another sigh slipping from his lips. 

Your books and folders were flooded messily over the coffee table. 

The cushions and blankets that usually decorated your couch were slumped all over the furniture.

Realization slowly sept in and he added everything up. 

You’d obviously fallen asleep on the couch last night or early hours this morning while studying, hence the mess and Advil in the kitchen.

Shawn loved you dearly, but he was beginning to worry about your mental and physical health. 

He could only imagine how many meals you’d miss or hours of sleep you wouldn’t get, all because of the unbearable pressure your courses were putting on you.

Deciding to help you out before you got home, he placed the bag of food on the TV stand and quickly got to work with rounding up your folders and books, stacking them neatly beside your computer.

You were just climbing the last set of stairs, your coat and scarf wrapped around you in attempt to conserve as much body heat as you possibly could. 

You never had to walk more than fifteen minutes to get from campus to your apartment, but the cold seemed to make it much longer.

When you finally reached your door, your fingers fumbled with the keys until you finally unlocked it, rushing inside and closing the door behind you immediately.

A relieved sigh fell from your lips at the heat of your home, a smile on your lips and you shrugged off your coat and scarf, kicking off your boots.

“Hey, baby. How was class?” You heard Shawn’s sweet voice bellow from the couch and you grinned at him tiredly. 

Trudging your way toward him, you plopped beside him on the couch, placing a lazy kiss on his lips and you slouched back into your seat.

“I don’t even wanna talk about it.” You grumbled, Shawn watching with an amused smile and you sat up with furrowed eyebrows, scanning over the couch and coffee table.

“Did- did you clean up?” You wondered aloud, your head spinning slightly until your boyfriend nodded his head. 

“I did. Now, eat.” He instructed, handing you a small box of chow mein and some chopsticks.

Once you’d both finally dug into your food, you found yourself cuddled into Shawn’s chest. 

His arm was lazily draped over your shoulder and his fingers drew gentle patterns on your scalp as he played with your hair.

“… Georgia pissed me off too. I mean, she’s a thirty-seven-year-old student! I’m twenty and I’m more mature than that silly bitch. I’m just waiting for Rachel to beat her ass.” You ranted on about your day, Shawn listening intently and humming whenever he felt like he should.

You sighed, nuzzling your head closer into his chest and your eyes found the clock above the TV that was playing some show Shawn was watching. 

11:23 PM. 

How long had you been eating and talking for? You couldn’t even remember the time you got home.

“Are you staying tonight?” You mumbled against Shawn’s chest, your arm around his waist tightening as you awaited his answer.

You’d been so busy with college and Shawn had been extremely busy with his work that you’ve hardly seen each other the past few weeks.

Shawn smiled down at you. 

“I could do if you want me to?” Of course, he wanted to stay, but he didn’t want to ruin your sleep or wake up in the morning to you already gone for an early class.

“Of course I want you to. I’ve hardly seen you, and I can’t remember the last time you stayed the night.” It was true, you rarely had the chance to stay at his place so he usually ended up staying at yours.

“I know.” He grumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head and you stood from the couch.

“You go shower or whatever and I’ll clean this up.” You instructed him, pulling Shawn to his feet and pressing a swift kiss to his lips. 

Before you could turn around, he gripped your hips, pulling you into him. 

One hand moved and caressed your cheek, your eyes fluttering shut as he softly pressed his lips against yours.

You hummed against him, kissing him back softly as his tongue massaged yours until he pulled away with a boyish grin. 

You blushed at him, playfully pushing him toward your bathroom and he winked at you.

By the time you’d cleaned up, Shawn was already done in the shower and was lying atop your bed in a pair of boxers as he flicked through his phone, waiting for you to shower and come to bed.

Within twenty minutes, you strolled out of the bathroom and into your room. 

Your hair was tied back into two wet french braids, your body wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one of Shawn’s oversized shirts.

Your presence quickly became aware to him and he placed his phone down, watching you with hungry eyes as you crawled beside him. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” You blushed at his comment, rolling your eyes and turning off the lamp that lit your room.

“Shut up.” You mumbled playfully, your eyes adjusting to the darkness that swarmed over you both, the only light being of the moon that shone through the closed curtains slightly.

You heard Shawn chuckle from behind you, his arms shaking around your waist and he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin of your neck. 

You hummed in pleasure, a smile on your lips and you grabbed his hand that held your waist.

“Baby, as much as I’d love to- I’m far too tired. Rain check?” You suggested, a pang of guilt in your stomach when you realized how long it’d been since you’d last gotten intimate.

Shawn simply nodded from behind you, pressing a soft kiss to your ear and cuddling into your back, and holding you closer to him.

“Goodnight, gorgeous.” Shawn hummed.

“Night, baby.”


End file.
